


克卜勒

by howoocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoocrush/pseuds/howoocrush
Summary: “我是小行星，你是我的人间克卜勒。”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	克卜勒

新来的这位小李总是我爸从隔壁公司挖来的。

挖墙脚的理由自然是不必说，年少有为头角峥嵘这是其一，更重要的一点是，我爸看上他了。挖过来放身边当金丝雀儿似的养着，俗话说近水楼台先得月嘛。

挺无耻的，我爸是个同。至于我，我是他骗婚我妈后肮脏结合的产物。我妈是给他活生生气死的。

所以我更无耻。

我不是同，但这里还有一句俗语叫——

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

不就是挖墙脚吗，我也可以。

/

我爸应该想不到，他心心念念的白月光朱砂痣，每每夜深无人之时，都在我身下与我交换着属于彼此的汗水和唾液。

这是我们的秘密。

我的小李总，李知勋，我的阿芙洛狄忒，剥离着四肢百骸的星屑，用赤条条的光洁迎接我。

我是荒谬的坏，他是荒谬的可爱。

我从他甜美芬芳的深喉里聆听极致细碎的喘息，于明净的眉眼到圆翘的鼻尖，一路向下找到湿漉漉的软唇，幼嫩的喉结和细削的锁骨，轻轻亲啄上去，纯白无暇的灵肉就完完全全属于了我。

“那老东西也会这样跟你上床吗？”我一边送着腰身抽插，一边问他。

我埋在他软软的发丝间，细嗅他脖颈里一点馨甜的蜜桃香。这是他沐浴露的味道，腻得人发颤，我特别喜欢。能想象到一颗圆润饱满的水蜜桃，像他情欲浸满后彻腮通红的脸。

“权顺荣，你混蛋。”李知勋断断续续地骂我，眼睛亮晶晶的，是含了泪，快要哭了。

“回答我，跟我做爽还是跟他做爽？”我觉得全身都是火辣辣的，有烈火熊熊燃烧，烧得我头晕目眩，口不择言。

“你放屁……啊……”我最后一下狠了劲儿顶进去，李知勋的话被我撞碎了一半。借着点稀薄的光亮，我看见他身下一片狼籍，皱皱巴巴的衬领上也水涔涔洇湿了一片。

小珍珠断了线，顺着莹白的肌肤全数淌了进去。

“我他妈……只跟你做过。”他带着哭腔说。

我特别满足，那种小熊见了黄澄澄的蜂蜜罐，仓鼠抱着白花花的瓜子仁时的满足。我低下头跟他交换一个粘腻的深吻，舔到了那尖尖的小虎牙还不够，又贪餍地亲了亲他的两点梨涡。

我太喜欢李知勋了。喜欢和他做爱，喜欢看他哭。

我希望一直留在深夜，抱着他，黎明永不来临。

/

不得不说这种在伦理道德底线上暧昧试探的关系让我很享受，很刺激，精神上的刺激。

从一九九六年初夏的燥热到现在气血方刚一身西装板正的二十三岁，见过女孩儿青春期初育幼鸟一般微微隆起的胸脯，也见过灯红酒绿的夜吧门口半拢酥胸，撩着一头大波浪吞云吐雾的女郎，但都不如李知勋风情万种。

他也是会抽烟的，毕竟年纪轻轻就坐上首席执行官的位置，没点应酬人的本事也说不过去。我总能在深夜看到他斜倚在床头抽烟的样子，打火机点上一点猩红，看着火苗一直燃烧，缓缓烧到指尖上，然后抖着指尖把一截烟灰弹进床头的烟灰缸里。

当然，这不是他最妩媚的样子。

我说过，我喜欢刺激的。

比如，在公司职员来来往往的会议室门后，与办公区一面百叶窗之隔的距离，欺上他来一次湿濡难耐的舌吻。

或者某次在大礼堂，我父亲举行的聚众演说上，和他藏匿在座位最后一排，等着头顶的聚光灯咔嚓一下闭上眼睛的一瞬间，悄悄伸手掀起他的扎的平展的衬衫，探进西裤里，寻找前端那一点羞涩的欲望。

都还不够。

我最喜欢的，还是趁着我父亲外出开会两小时的余裕里，抓着李知勋来到我父亲的办公室，就在那张他日日夜夜案牍劳形的长桌上，我拨掉了所有碍事的文件，按着李知勋，做了一次。

再后来是沙发上，也不放过。虽然我一开始是想把我二人的气味深深留在这里的每一个角落，奈何李知勋支撑不住，他太胆小了，整个人都跟羽翼未丰的雏雀似的止不住颤抖。即便如此他也乖巧的可以，怕声音太大就自己伸手捂住了嘴巴，那一声一声的呜咽比放声叫出来的时候还令人沸腾。

我拉着他使劲儿做，到最后他眼泪汪汪地都快哭出来，哀求着我说够了，别来了，快出去吧，被人发现了就完了。

我是不忍心才收了手。我没有在怕，我巴不得全世界都知道我跟他是怎样一段见不得光又缠绵又恶俗的关系。

放李知勋走后我留下来把现场犯罪的白色痕迹都清理掉了。不情不愿地消灭证据，这是李知勋要求的。

我当然不会这么乖乖听话，交换的条件是，今晚他坐在我身上，自己动。

父亲回来看到一地七零八落的文件时果然拿我先开了刀，我是故意没整理，就想看看李知勋被问责时那惊悸的一瞬间。像什么受惊的小动物，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，眼睫毛也扑闪扑闪地轻颤，可爱极了。

“大黄今天跑进来了。”

大黄是我养得一条金毛犬。我有点后悔，应该养一条二哈才对。毕竟大黄平日里还是很乖驯的，这个锅扣得有点牵强。

不过带狗进办公室玩这种事儿也只有我做的出来，毕竟我玩物丧志惯了，这老东西才不会怀疑我话里几分真几分假呢。

/

今天的我险些失控，发了疯似的。

我一进卧室就把他扳过来，他是刚下应酬回来的，身上酒气氤氲，连我都要被熏醉了。

卧室没开灯，二十七层楼高的好处就是，放眼望去就是窗外醉生梦死的霓虹世界，抬头就触手可及的一轮圆月。借着纱窗透进来的清白月光，我看见李知勋半敞的衣领下大片雪白的胸口，上面赫然爬着几点青青紫紫的痕迹。

那是吻痕，不过不是我留下的。做了那么多次我自然熟悉不过，该是我的东西印记就要光明正大地盖在封面上，我从不会把草莓种在那种见不得人的地方。

“你他妈跟谁乱搞了？”我攥紧了拳头，发狠地把他按在了床上。

四四方方的卧室内清晰地流动着我们的呼吸声，短促有力。李知勋不说话，就死死地盯住我，胸口一上一下地猛烈起伏着。我也不甘示弱，体内原始的兽性在迸发，我觉得自己被侵犯了，我的领地，我的猎物。

我下意识地去解他腰间的皮带，薄如蝉翼的衬衫，都在手掌里裂称碎片，扣子噼里啪啦地蹦断，一颗一颗砸到地板上，混乱地有节奏地一串响亮。我低头吻下去，惩罚性地想去撕咬他的唇，却被他巧妙地躲开了——娴熟地一个偏头，躲开了。

我愣在原处，吃吃地去寻他的目光。只是半张清秀的轮廓，下唇被咬得死紧，失去血色。眼尾的一截深邃，满盈盈盛着一滴泪，像镶着一颗星。无声地一道滑落，星星流了出来，烂红一片。

他哭了。

“对不起。”我的脑袋像有千斤重，垂下去怎么也抬不起来。

“权顺荣……”李知勋没转头，淡淡地叫了一声我的名字。

然后五雷轰顶就是一句——

“质问我前不如先去质问一下你的好父亲？”

我攥紧了被单，像是要把谁的烂骨头一齐捏碎，血液奔流，摩擦着骨髓咯吱咯吱响。

那个老东西一把年纪精力还这么旺盛吗，这样也能用强的？

有那么一瞬间，我是被恨意蒙蔽了双眼。

那又怎样？那是我的父亲，坐拥了千万家产还要供着我吃喝玩乐的男人。

力气一下子就泄尽了。墙壁上挂着的钟表滴答滴答走，空气被时间切割成细小的方格，每一个格子里都装着微弱的一两声呼吸。我像被装在其中一个方格里的虫，哪怕只是置身几寸的空间，也有了被遗弃千里之地荒无人烟的无助。

被单上一道一道都是我攥出的褶，我松了手，喃喃道：“对不起。”

/

第二天上班的时候我一眼就看到了李知勋脸上的五指印，不是很明显，但有点肿起来了，泛着粉红。

他是反抗过的。

我一连半个月都不敢再去寻他，实在没那个脸。

李知勋就像一颗漂亮的流沙水晶球，他就该待在路边精致的玻璃橱窗里，静默注视着来来往往停步驻足的小女孩儿，享受着人们发自内心的欣喜和感叹。

太漂亮了，太好看了。

他要一直漂亮，一直好看。

不归属任何一个普通人类。

/

要说这段关系里我最感谢的，不是我父亲发现了李知勋这个不食人间烟火的人，不是我死皮赖脸非要缠着李知勋上床，也不是我步步为营把自己算计到沦陷。

是酒。

喝的那种酒，没错，就是酒精。

如果不是那次对峙后的不欢而散，如果不是长达半个月的冷战，如果不是李知勋那夜买醉喝到不省人事，大概我永远不会知道，原来他比我还热切，比我还疼痛，比我还煎熬，原来他手机通讯记录里无数次开着飞行模式拨过去的联系人都是我，原来我一直是他快速拨号的第一位数，原来我比想象中还要喜欢他。

我接到酒保的电话时连外套都没来得及穿就一路飙车到酒吧门口。

李知勋喝得迷迷糊糊被我带上车。

路上他一直嘟嘟囔囔自说自话，什么今天加班累得可以，新来的女秘书受不了他的压榨又辞职了，当然还有我父亲频繁约他办公室喝茶谈话的破事儿。

我听的太阳穴突突直跳，却是口干舌燥一个字爷说不出。

中途李知勋又半眯着眸子冲我喊热非要开空调不可，这大秋天半夜三更的，我只得顺着他的意，把空调打在二十七度上下，又开了条窗缝让冷风挤进来，好帮助李知勋快点清醒过来。

车开到李知勋家楼下的时候，他好像有些意识了，尽管望过来的眼里还是迷离的光色。

“不上去坐坐吗？”他问道。

明明无数次在这里翻云覆雨，这话出来我却没由来地惊了一下。

“太晚了，不上去了。”我转过脸，不敢再看他。

“嘁。”李知勋鼻尖一个嗤笑，充满了不屑和轻蔑，我的心又一下子冷了半截。

车门被拉开，凉风蜂拥而入，刺得我一个激灵，也跟着愈发清醒。我深知，这次放手就再无回头路可走。

是我退缩了。

明明一想到这里指骨就瑟缩成惨白，胸口肋骨一寸一寸地疼，被万虫啃咬，抽丝剥茧，一分一毫都要被蚕食尽了。

“啪嗒”一声，车门被关上，车锁紧跟着扣上。我恹恹地抬眸从车窗缝隙里去寻那抹背影，他看起来特别小，入秋的季节也只是一套单薄的西装，即便是喝醉领结也一丝不苟地系着。

他适合被拥抱，一把扯进怀里，耳朵贴着耳朵，埋在他脖颈里，严严实实环住他的腰身，可以呼吸他身上水蜜桃香的那种拥抱。

太想他了。

直到楼梯间的暗色阴影把他的身形吞噬，我才后知后觉好久收回目光。正当我准备再次发动引擎之时，那人又缓缓地从阴影下走了出来，脚步声落的极重，像在泄愤，朝着车窗气势汹汹地走过来。

他把额头抵在车窗框上，眼睛刚好从那条缝隙里看进来，眼眶润润的红，蕴了一场霏微的雨，目光黏黏的，有光点在其中晃动，像鸡尾酒里碰撞的冰块。

到底是喝醉了，李知勋就那样趴着，看着我，谁也没有说话，我甚至连呼吸都屏住了，想知道他下一步要做什么。

半晌，只见他突然把嘴撅得老高，像受了什么天大委屈的孩子。

带着面颊上浅浅淡淡的绯红，他张了张嘴，只小声嘀咕了一句：“胆小鬼权顺荣，说一句在一起就那么难吗？你去死好了。”

/

和我父亲摊牌那天我早就预感到结果了。

和我想的如出一辙，先是一阵大发雷霆的怒吼，然后是一顿不知羞耻的数落，到最后是凌厉的一巴掌和断绝父子关系的狠话。

得吧，一切都结束了。

虽然我挺舍不得权氏集团小公子这个响当当的名头的，但说实话，我拉着李知勋的手站在那老家伙面前时，还是挺爽的。

尤其是那一巴掌落下来时，李知勋率先挡在我前面的那一下举动。

没挡住，我光顾着护他了。

我们两个被一齐扫地出门的时候，打量着对方老半天，面面相觑，结果忍不住哈哈大笑。

两个穷光蛋咯，一个丢了工作，一个净身出户。

“怎么办，害你丢工作了。”我有点委屈地蹭着李知勋的肩膀。

“说什么呢，胳膊腿都没断的。钱没了可以再挣，工作没了慢慢找就是了。况且，我这么优秀，想挖我的人多了去了。”李知勋不以为然。

这话说的不错，他是优秀的，跟我这种从小浪荡到大的不一样。每每这时候，我都是最自卑的，我配不上他。

“养不起你了。”我顺着杆子往上爬，逗他。

“我养你就行了。”李知勋说。

二十三年无望的人生啊，最大幸运大概就是遇见了李知勋吧。

就像黑夜突然有了路灯的影子，雨过后漫卷的层云，激情与浪漫在皮肉下野蛮生长，突然对往后余生有了期待，我是小行星，他是我的人间克卜勒，从此从此，环绕有了定律，我每天都要多爱他一点才好。

/

商人重利轻情谊，亲儿子也不放过。

我父亲冻结了我所有信用卡，没收了我名下所有股份。不但如此，连李知勋也跟着我遭殃，得不到那就毁掉的心态作祟。在首尔，我父亲这点影响力还是有的，只要他一句话，没有什么公司敢藏的下李知勋这号人。

我们像两个逃狱私奔地死刑犯，被全城通缉。

“怎么办，无路可去了。”我无奈地冲着李知勋苦笑，指了指面前的方向盘：“这是我全身上下唯一的家当了。”

这辆玛莎拉蒂是我名下的仅有的财产。

“嗯……”李知勋坐在副驾驶上，思衬了一会儿，说：“我们去流浪吧！”

“真的吗？”我不可置信地眨了两下眼睛。

“真的，跟你。去哪里都好。”

我又忍不住笑了，发自肺腑的，像是有了铠甲，天不怕地不怕。

“好嘞，坐稳咯！”

我戴上墨镜，拍了拍后座的大黄，挂下档，一路向北，向着太阳绝尘驶去。

日光慢慢倾斜了，车头迎着日落，挡风玻璃上嘶嘶流着一片光，树影在头顶节节败退，拉成一片模糊的绿色马赛克。

日子还长，有了李知勋，人间再无什么能把我折磨。

-END.


End file.
